Where Artie Thou?
by ICan'tStopBelievin
Summary: After Artie gets injured, he turns into Tina's "baby boy". An AB fanfic. Don't like, don't read. Characters: Mama Tina, baby Artie, Dr. Blaine, Nurse Kurt, Emma, Quinn, Rachel, and Mike for the most part.
1. She Take Care Of Me When I Sick

**I do not own Glee! **

_Reminder: After this first chapter, this story will develop into AB fanfiction. _

_Don't like, don't read. _

_Summary: Artie is injured, and turns into Tina's "baby boy". _

_Pairings: Tina & Artie, slight Quinn & Rachel, a few Quinn & Emma scenes, Brittany & Santana for the most part. This takes place at the end of season 2's schoolyear BTW. _

**Today **was the last day of the 2010-11 school year at McKinley, and no one could wait for summer vactation to begin.

It was 2:59. Every student in the school sat in their homerooms, staring at the clock.

3:00 hit, and the bell rang. Students cheerfully rushed out of the school.

"Hey, Artie."

He turned around to Tina. "Hi."

"Mike broke up with me. He wasn't worth it."

"Ah."

"And I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house and hang out for a while?"

"Sure."

"I mean, my parents are in Asia for a few months, so I got the house to myself. It's a little lonely."

"I see. Well, coincidentally, my mom is on a business trip."

"Let's go, then!" Tina sprinted rapidly, rolling her friend at about 4 blocks per minute.

"Faster, Tina, faster! Go fast until I want to throw up!"

At Tina's place, they shared a snack and chatted.

Artie got a call from Brittany, who was searching for a babysitter for Lord Tubbington.

"Do you mind having him over for a while?" Artie asked Tina, since it was her house.

"I don't mind, as long as he doesn't take my attention away from you."

Artie excused himself to go pick the cat up.

"Take all the time you need," Tina grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Artie opened his eyes to Tina, who was watching him flinch in slight pain.

"You okay?" She rubbed his smooth, warm cheek. "I came as soon as I heard what happened."

"Huh?"

"The doctor told me you were smacked in the head by a car. She thinks you're in better condition than she'd expected."

The words were mush in Artie's mind.

She pulled the blanket up and tucked him in. "You seem stiff. You thirsty?"

She gave him a sip of her Gatorade. "Poor thing."

"Ucky," he mumbled spitting the Gatorade from his mouth.

Tina took a napkin to his chin.

"Artie want milk," he demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have milk."

"Mama is sexy, and she take care of me when I sick." Artie mumbled between breaths.

Tina caressed his tummy as he purred in comfort.

She didn't have a clue what was going on or why he was acting this way.

Maybe his brain was damaged? The doctor ran tests and said it was nothing serious, so she doubted it was from the accident.

She kind of liked the new Artie. It was cute. His babyness turned her on so much, so she just decided to play along.

"Mama loves you so much, baby."

"Love you too, Mama."

She chuckled, leaning down to kiss him.

"I wanna go home, Mama."

"Soon, honey. Soon."


	2. Back at Home

**I do not own Glee! **

**At** home, Tina fed picky Artie and sent him to bed with a diaper.

"Sleep in Mama's bed tonight," Tina said.

Artie grabbed the blanket and rolled it into a ball right after she covered him up.

"Artie!"

He giggled as she covered him up once again.

"Now, just wait. Mama's getting your milk."

She returned with a bottle, and held it for him to feed from.

Seeing him suck the milk and drink it really got her going.

When the bottle was empty, he was ready to sleep for the night - unless he woke up deciding he wanted Tina.

"Goodnight, Artie, baby," she said sweetly, smooching his forehead. "Mama's coming to bed soon."

She left the room, the door cracked open for a little light.

Tina went downstairs to enjoy some grownup TV.

At eleven or so, she shut the TV off and drowsily went to bed, scooting bed hog Artie to one side of the bed.

Soon, she heard Artie whine for some more milk.

"Geez, Artie. Maybe if I put the pacifier in your mouth you'll stay quiet," she joked.

She fed him his milk and burped him.

"Artie want a story."

"He does?" Tina replied. "It's pretty late, but okay."

Asleep, Artie curled his fists up like an infant and snored very lightly. You'd have to be dead silent to hear.

Tina laid and stared at the beautiful sleeping boy, his diaper making a bulge in the bottom of his pajama.

He looked so warm and comfy all zipped up in the security of his footie.

Tina giggled, studying her baby. She tingled with excitement, unable to feel exactly how wet she was.

This was so, so sexy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

The next morning, she fed him applesauce and took him for a walk in his wheelchair.


	3. Mama's Alone Time

**I do not own Glee! Read & review. **

**"Hey,** Artie."

"Huh?"

"Eat your lunch." Tina begged, nudging the full spoon to his lip.

Artie squirmed, bored.

She swerved the spoon in the air. "Here comes the plane!" she buzzed.

He accepted the bite. He was meek and dependent.

She fed him another bite of peach baby food. She was so joyful, tingling in pleasure. But she wasn't the only one wet apparently.

"Mama, I pee pee."

"I'll change you after lunch."

Making him wait made her even more excited. She didn't know why.

The thought of Artie in a diaper was already nice. The thought of him using it and sitting in the soiled material just sort of made it even better.

She would also put him in different clothes, due to the mess he was making.

After being fed and changed into his red vest, short sleeve white button-up and black pants, Artie was bored. He grew fussy, just as Tina sat him on the floor with his legs together, straight out in front of him.

He patted his hands on his lap, then rubbed his palms on the carpet before Tina introduced a new toy to him.

He experimented with the ring of keys as Tina checked her email.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Burp me."

She scooted to the floor with her laptop, and began to pat the boy's back firmly.

She ordered adult baby things, such as a highchair and nursery set.

Artie belched, and stared down at the clacking keys as Tina then rubbed his neck.

He soon grew bored again and threw the keys at Tina's foot.

Lately, he'd been suffering mood swings. He'd be all happy towards Mama, then one minute later he was crabby for no real reason.

Yesterday, she stopped patting his back before he was able to let out a good burp, which left him very colicky until next burping time. He was cranky, but it was a different situation. Now, it was just another mood.

She was ready to spank him.

Tina stuck a pacifier in his mouth before he could throw a fit.

She was ready to come. This was cute. So cute it was intensifying the pleasure she'd have while Artie was sleeping at night. Or maybe even now - if she could get stubborn Artie down for a nap.

But he wouldn't sleep if he wasn't ready.

And getting him ready wasn't a chore, because it only made Tina more thrilled.

First, she needed to get his mind to wind down a bit.

A walk ought to do it. The fresh air will calm him, as the natural sounds will soothe him mentally.

"Baby want to go out?"

Artie clapped his hands and gave her a gigantic smile at the idea. They'd been out for a walk already this morning, but it was a great way for him to be able to bond with his mommy. And also, it was a chance to get some fresh air - the house was a little stuffy due to the heat.

After a five minute stroll around the area, Tina brought her Artie home.

She remembered that he couldn't relax with an empty belly. He had to be full, full until he couldn't even keep himself sitting up. He would be so warm and comfy, he wouldn't care about doing anything else but resting.

"Artie, snack time."

She parked his wheelchair by the kitchen table and put his food tray up.

She heated up six oz of baked beans and dumped them on the tray for him to eat with his hands.

She would then check his diaper and put him in her bed for a moment of pampering, then leave the room. He would soon realize it is time to go to sleep.

Tina then went in the den to write about her past few days, like she did every Sunday.

She couldn't even finished before she began to tease around with herself. She ended up coming many times.

"Mama!" she heard Artie cry out.

He was now awake, and he wanted Tina'a attention.

She washed her hands so he could tend to his needs, then get him in a sexy phase.

_A/N: Okay, so there were a few words I wanted to say, like 0*g s* and m s*u*b t3 and such, but I used substitutes. Once in a while, my roomie JJ messes with me by changing stuff on the computer... and if JJ sees certain words in the history, that p3rv asks a lot of strange questions... so sorry about that :| _

_Review this cuz reviews make me happy :) _


	4. Baby's New Room

**Again, I don't own glee! But if Murphy decides to sell rights to glee, I'll be having to beat up a lot of people but it'll be worth it. It'll be a ticket out of second year of college, because a first year would be enough. **

**But sadly, I don't own glee, and I'll have to do at least four years of college to do something rather than cashiering. **

**We all dream. **

**T**ina put Artie's clothes back on. "That was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yup. Mama, I's needs food."

"It's baby's dinnertime, ain't it?"

"Can I has strawberries?"

"Of course you can, baby. You can also watch SpongeBobby before you go to beddy-by because you've been a good boy."

Artie clapped his hands, giggling, as Tina lifted him up out of her bed. She carried him downstairs and fed him strawberry baby food, burped him, then prepared him for bedtime. He didn't fuss, he just behaved and sat quietly, letting Tina bathe him and massage him with lotion then groom him.

She zipped up his footie and smooched him on the cheek before putting him on the bed.

She turned the TV on for him and made him all comfy while she climbed on the bed next to him.

"I wanna cuddle, Mama!"

After about an hour of Spongebob, the clock read 8:00. Tina turned the TV down and went downstairs to get him a bottle.

She cuddled with him once again as he enjoyed the warm milk. Boy, it was tastey and satisfying, and with Tina holding him close to her curvy and gracious self, it all just made everything great.

Tina shut the TV off, and let Artie take a couple more minutes to feed from the bottle.

She set the empty bottle on the nightstand and rubbed Artie's tummy as she said goodnight to him.

"Nigh' nigh', Mama."

Tina decided to fall asleep with him rather than having time to herself. She had a pretty good day with Artie, so she laid with him while she reflected on it all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Good morning, Artie Boo-Boo."

"G'mornin', Mama."

"Hungry?"

He nodded when Tina got off the bed and carried him downstairs. "Well, it's about lunchtime, so do you want lunch now?"

"Yeah."

She introduced him to his green and yellow highchair. "You like it, Artie?" Tina snickered after seeing him grow comfortable.

"Yummy," he remarked as Tina poured some SpaghettiOs on the tray. "I love PaskittyOs."

"Yummy, right?"

"Yup," he sputtered, grabbing another fistful of the saucy, squishy food.

"Hey," Tina scolded in a joking manner, "you're making a mess, baby!"

Just seeing how Artie was stuffing food in his mouth and munching on it was so attractive to Tina. She wanted to get in on the fun, too.

She came over to him, and when he looked up at her she grabbed some SpaghettiOs to put in his mouth.

She hand fed him for the rest of the meal.

Once sitting Artie down on the floor with toys, she went to clean the remains of his meal off the brand new highchair. Then she went to turn her bedroom into a nursery.

She removed his clothes from her closet and organized them in the new dresser. She built the crib and put the bedding in. She set the rocking chair, changing table, and other essentials up, then decorated the room. She put up the playpen in the corner of the room, with a baby monitor and a lot of Artie's other toys that weren't in use.

Tina would then admire the adorable setup before going to get Artie.

"Artie, honey!" she hurried to the living room.

He dropped his shoe, which he'd taken off a minute ago, and looked up at his mama.

"You want to see your room?"

Artie nodded and Tina kneeled down to put his shoe back on his foot. "Artie, Artie, Artie..." she sighed.

"Mama, Mama, Mama..." he giggled, mocking her.

She smiled at the ridicule. "Come on!" she lifted him up and took him up to the nursery.

Artie gazed around and applauded as Tina bounced him up and down. She put him in the playpen and went down to the kitchen to make herself some lunch.

She came back and lounged on her bed, watching AFV since that was a family friendly show that wasn't too childish for her taste.

She later changed Artie's diaper and clothes to put him in the crib for a nap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Artie woke up, and lied in the crib, chewing on his fingernail, waiting to be let out.

Tina soon appeared and changed him into a teal and white vest, short sleeve white button-up and jeans.

"We got to go to the store, baby. We need more milky and stuffs."


	5. I's a Bad Boy

**I do not own Glee! Read & review. **

_A/N: I'm back after all this time! We've been having computer problems lately, but now it decided to work. Trust me, we're getting a new one soon so we can write and post stuff faster yay... _

_Well, I know it's not Thanksgiving anymore, but I guess now you guys got another thing to be thankful for: this new chapter _

_IAMERIK now has TWO more things to be thankful for: this new chapter AND Artie's "wonderful" haircut moment... or TWENTY moments if you ask me... _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**Tina **received a phone call from her brother, Scooter.

"Hi," she said.

"Remember my girlfriend, Mila? Well, she wants to meet Artie."

Scooter and Mila - Mila, especially - loved adult babies. The 18 year olds were interested in caring for adult babies.

She kneeled down to Artie, who was in the playpen. "Uncle Scooty and Auntie Mi are coming over tomorrow."

Artie looked up at his mama.

"Auntie Mi wants to meet you."

He clapped.

Tina played with his hair, frizzing and messing it up. "You look cute like this." She giggled, standing up. "Mama's gonna go make a pizza, and she's coming back up soon."

"Okey, Mama." He belched, then smirked. "I burp."

When Tina's pizza was done, she returned upstairs. She gave Artie a tiny bit of the pizza to make him feel "included" in the meal. He had to be included with what Tina did - most of the time.

He took a bite and dropped the piece onto his sweater vest. He pulled the vest up to his mouth and nibbled the sauce and crumbs from the yarn. He glanced at the pizza that had tumbled onto the floor.

Tina looked over to see him. It confused her to see her baby eating his clothes. "What are you doing?"

She came up to him. "Oh, Artie. Making messes out of food... We'll get you cleaned up after Mama eats."

After taking the last bite, Tina let the food settle in her stomach before getting Artie into the bath.

She dried him off, put lotion on him, and dressed him.

She put him in the playpen and sat in with him. She fluffed his hair, trying to make sense of it.

"Hmm."

"Look who's grumpy."

"Hmmnn."

"Wanna get a haircut? You're hair is nice and clean."

He picked up a stuffed animal and stuck it in his mouth.

"I'll call Emma over. She does a good job with hair."

Tina caressed Artie's jaw. He pulled the animal from his mouth to throw it on Tina's lap. "Come here, Mama!"

She moved closer, and snuggled him.

Artie grew obsessive of her breasts, more and more each moment.

"What do you want, baby?" She knew what he wanted, but she found it sexy to ask.

He grasped her right breast. It looked slightly larger than the other because of the way she was sitting. He chose that breast to be his.

Tina brushed his hand off of her breast, and removed her jacket. She pulled her shirt down to reveal a b cup bra. She took her right breast out and gave it to him to suckle on.

Artie's eyes widened, gulping down warm milk. Tina was lactating! Especially, in his mouth.

Tina got pregnant with Mike, and she gave the baby up to Quinn and Rachel after the whole "Quachel" and "Quinchel" and "Faberry" drama began.

Too much stress.

Now she had Artie. He was easy to take care of - unless she wanted struggle- and he was sexy. He fulfilled her sexual needs.

And Artie was the one to drink up her milk. Exciting, so very exciting.

Artie soon let go from her, expecting to be burped, then be fed again by the other breast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tina answered the door to Emma.

"Where's Artie?"

"He's on the changing table. I was about to change his diaper before you came. So I'll do that, and then I'll put him in his highchair so you can work."

Artie sat still in his high chair. Still and calm.

Emma wrapped a towel over his shoulder to catch flying hair, and misted and tamed his wild hair.

"Wow, um," Emma was shocked. "He's so sweet. Quinn can be a fussy one, especially when I do her hair. But Artie - your baby - is just, um, so behaved. Quiet."

Tina smirked, raising her eyebrows in disagreement. Artie was a bastard sometimes. He seemed like he was good at it. But then again, it was hot, so Tina didn't care.

And ocassionally, Tina enjoyed "correcting his behavior" and "teaching him his place". It made her tingle.

Emma rewarded Artie for his good behavior by caressing the back of his ear.

He lashed out on her, startling her.

"I take it back," Emma sighed.

"No," Tina raised her voice, "Artie Abrams! Bad, bad!"

Artie closed his eyes. He was in trouble.

Under the instruction of Tina, Emma resumed cutting his hair.

Artie then opened his eyes to see Emma.

"Nah!" He slapped the ginger's hand.

"Artie! Bad!" Tina scolded.

"Nah!"

"Bad, bad! No!"

He elbowed Emma's chest, forcing her to back away.

"Arthur Thomas Abrams! Stop it right now!" Tina yelled.

He continued to throw a fit for another minute or so before Tina began to count. He soon decided he would calm down.

"Two...One."

He crossed his arms.

"You've been bad, Artie, and you know it too."

"Hmph!"

"Bad boy. Bad, bad boy." Saying that made her pussy a little wet. "And you're going to be punished."

"Grr."

"Don't use that tone with me. I'm your Mama."

"Guhp."

"You're eating roast beef tonight, and no Spongebobby."

"No!"

"Let Emma finish so she can leave."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Emma wasn't hesitant to go back home.

"Artie Abrams. You're a bad boy." Tina lifted him up and carried him upstairs to the bed.

She slapped him, making him moan in pain and pleasure.

She loved doing it, and he loved getting it.

Tina screamed, "Bad, bad, bad!" She continued to strike him harder.

Artie got hard quickly. He was ready for dessert, even though he hadn't even eaten dinner yet. He was so turned on.

This was so freaking sexy.

"Yes, Mama, I's a bad, bad boy. Vewry, vewry bad boy."

Tina soon wrapped up the punishment, ending in a rough hit to his hip, which would definitely result in a bruise.

"I is sowwy."

Artie desired more.

"For what...?" Tina sassed.

"For bein' mean and stuffses."

Tina put him in time out for two minutes, then gave him another minute of hitting.

She murmured into his neck, "I'm gonna fuck you, hard. Harder than ever. 'Til it hurts, hurts good."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**So I give IAMERIK credit **for the idea of the nice lady_ TRYING _to _GIVE_ Artie a haircut _this _and the Artie not letting her _that, _so yeah. **Credit goes mostly to IAMERIK **for the main idea of the chapter. _If you like this chapter, I would consider messaging him and giving him praise! Sadly, IAMERIK cannot message himself and give himself praise. Well he can do the second thing, but the first one is impossible. Trust me, I've tried the first one on myself... So what I was trying to say... Thank you IAMERIK. Writing this chapter was a lot of fun! Good idea. _

_If anyone has ideas just message me or post it as a review. I'd be more than happy to use your ideas, even if they are a great, great struggle to write about. Idk if it's a challenge, as long as you all are happy. Thanks! _

Dear IAMERIK: If you are not satisfied with this chapter, please, please message me immediately. Give me detail of what you want and I will gladly rewrite it.


	6. Nurse Kurt

**I do not own Glee! Review please. **

_Sorry for the wait! So sorry! _

_Our (mine and JJ's) computer is going to crap. Sometime next week, our replacement is going to be up and running! Then, I will be posting more often! _

**Tina **changed Artie and sat in the rocking chair with him on her lap.

"What d'you want? Want some milky?" She pulled her tube top down, making her breasts accessible.

Artie drank the warm fluid murmuring in satisfaction.

Tina later burped him and swapped breasts.

When he was finished, she pulled her top up and rocked the chair, soothing him for a while.

He was on the verge of falling asleep, and she was also.

She carried him to the crib and put him in.

She changed into pajama pants and plopped into bed. "Goodnight, Artie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tina awoke to see Artie fast asleep, bundled in his cashmere blanket, drooling. It was adorable.

She turned the TV on with the volume low. With Artie sleeping, there was nothing to do. She couldn't feed him, bathe him, dress him, play with him or anything. She could only watch him.

It was amusing to see him sleeping in the crib, but after a while it was no longer arousing.

"Artie?" she rubbed his shoulder, applying a little pressure. "Artie?"

"Huh?"

Tina patted his belly. "You want some bananas?"

He nodded. "New diapee, too, Mama."

"Want a bath after bananas?"

"Then a walk."

Tina changed the boy's diaper and tied a bib on him, then put him in his highchair. She stuck bananas in the blender and fed him the liquid with a spoon.

"Messy Artie," she chuckled, seeing yellow dripping from his lips to his chin and staining the bottom of the bib.

A mix of spittle and food leaked from his mouth. He was satisfied with his breakfast.

She burped him, then took him to the bathroom to undress him and place him in the bathtub.

She scrubbed him down and made him happy.

She dried him and massage him with lotion. She wrapped him in the towel before putting him on the changing table.

Artie smelt like baby shampoo and powder. Tina loved it.

She clothed him in an argyle sweater vest, a short sleeve white button-up and jeans. She took him downstairs and put him back in his highchair with a few toys. She made herself a couple of pancakes and sat at the table next to Artie.

"Mama! I's wants gape juice," he demanded.

Tina left her half eaten meal and filled a bottle with juice. He took it from her and gulped the juice down while she finished her food.

He tossed the empty bottle to the floor for Tina to pick it up and put it in the sink along with her plate and fork. She burped him, then took him upstairs to his playpen.

Tina plopped onto her bed, bored.

"Ahh... ahh..." Artie gasped, "ahhh... Schoooouuuu!"

Tina glanced at him. "Bless you, baby!"

"Ahh... Schoouu!"

Tina got a nose suction and emptied the snot from his nose. "All better for baby?"

Artie sniffled, then sneezed again.

"Hmm..."

He shoved his finger up his nostril, collecting boogers.

"Eew, baby. Don't do that. That's icky. Icky!"

"Icky."

She took a wipe to his finger and nose.

He sneezed again.

"I'm taking you to see Dr. Blaine. Maybe he can do something." She called him to make an appointment for 12:00.

Blaine had become an adult baby doctor after discovering Kurt' sexual adorement for ageplay and dominance/submission.

They turned Kurt's basement into divided sections to resemble a tiny hospital.

Since June, Blaine made a profit from this, and had Nurse Kurt to assist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tina fed Artie lunch, then walked him to Kurt's.

Kurt gasped in joy, "Oh my God, Blaine! Look who came in today!"

"What?"

"It's a really cute boy from Glee club. Artie."

"Cute boy, eh?" Blaine raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, and look who his mommy is. Tina, also from Glee."

"Artie is cute, but how can you say that in front of your boyfriend...?"

"Oh, sorry."

"I'd feel the same way if I were you... *_cough cough_* I do feel *_cough_* the same *_cough_* way. So..."

Kurt welcomed Tina and guided her into a room.

Tina sat Artie on the exam table.

"Hi, Artie. I'm Nurse Kurt," Kurt smiled, tingling in pleasure just by saying that. "Mama said you've been sneezy!"

Kurt loved this, and Tina loved watching.

Artie enjoyed his checkup.

"Maybe," Kurt suggested, "we should check for other problems..."

He laid Artie down and slid his pants down to his ankles. He removed Artie's diaper and wiped the shit off him.

Artie grew horny when Kurt felt around with his hand, and he turned to mush when Kurt trickled his fingers around his head.

Kurt teased him until he was ready to come, then pulled his pants up. "Baby is fine there... I haven't noticed anything wrong with his nose, possibly just some snot."

Tina nodded.

"The doctor will be in in a moment."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sorry to bug you but** I give Flutebandgeek credit **for the idea of Artie's checkup. **Credit goes mostly to Flutebandgeek **for the main idea of the chapter. _If you like this chapter, I would consider messaging him/her and giving him/her praise! I bet Flutebandgeek has already given themself praise, so please don't make him/her do it again... Just, whatever. You get my point. So what I was trying to say... Thank you Flutebandgeek. Writing this chapter was a little hard. Thanks for the challenge. Good idea. _

_Again if anyone has ideas just message me or post it as a review. I'd be more than happy to use your ideas, even if they are a great, great struggle to write about. Idc if it's a challenge, as long as you all are happy. Thanks! _

Dear Flutebandgeek: If you are not satisfied with this chapter, please, please message me immediately. Give me detail of what you want and I will gladly rewrite it.


	7. I's Vewy Sick, Mama

**I do not own Glee! Review please. **

**This is for Flutebandgeek, since he/she made a request and wasn't happy. Sorry, and thanks for telling me. **

**And this is a little more "appropriate" than the last. Enjoy! **

**The **next morning, Tina woke up to see Artie sleeping late, like the day before. His face was stuffed in his pillow.

She then noticed his arm move.

"Artie, I know you're awake."

"Hmmnmm."

"Lazy ass," she chuckled. "Well, when you get hungry, just call for Mama."

"Okeeyyyy."

She took the baby monitor downstairs with her in case he yelled for her. She made herself some eggs, then blabbed with Mercedes on the phone for a while.

Tina decided she'd check on Artie since it was getting to be past eleven.

Artie lifted him head and looked at his mama.

"Still tired?" she asked. She then caught a whiff of his soiled diaper. "Ew... whoa..." She put him on the changing table. She wiped his nose, which continued to run.

"Baby, you feel warm. Let Mama check baby's tempy." Tina stuck the thermometer in his underarm. "102..." Tina quickly changed his diaper and put him back in the crib. "Baby want some soup?"

"Appy juice."

"Want appy juice?"

"Yup."

She got him his apple juice and let him rest.

She later took him back to Dr. Blaine.

Nurse Kurt checked Artie throat and nose.

"What's wrong?" Tina nagged.

"Just a minute, I'm checking..."

Kurt took Artie's temperature.

then announced, "Flu."

"Huh?"

"He has flu. Take his pajammies off and lay him down in his diaper with a blanket, in case he gets hot or cold - then he can choose what he wants. Give him a lot of juice. And just let him rest until he feels better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tina stripped Artie and put him in is crib, leaving him with nothing but his diaper, teddy bear and blanket.

He decided he didn't want his blanket and that he was too hot to ever want it.

She gave him juice - and a new diaper - often. And she let him be for a while.

Soon later, he awoke. "Hungee, Mama."

She fed him soup, cleaned his chin, and soon later checked his diaper.

She took him into her bed and snuggled him against her.

"Milky, Mama."

"Well, baby must be getting better. He hasn't had milky in a while." She slid her T-shirt off, along with her bra, which fell off the bed. She guided him to her breast, and let him suck away until his hunger was satisfied.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Sorry to bug you but** I give Flutebandgeek credit **for the idea of Artie's checkup... Uh, again. **Credit goes mostly to Flutebandgeek **for the main idea of the chapter. _If you like this chapter, I would consider messaging him/her and giving him/her praise... Uh, again. _

_Again if anyone has ideas just message me or post it as a review. Blah, blah, you know. _

Dear Flutebandgeek: If you are still not satisfied with _this _chapter, please, please message me immediately. I will gladly rewrite it... uh, again.


	8. Heyy

Guys, I am NOT done with this story! I just don't know what to write next.

I need some ideas, that's all. So, if anyone has ideas, please tell me as a review.


	9. Playdate

**I do not own Glee! Review please. **

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but I am finally back. _

Tina smooched Artie's ear and snuggled him on her lap.

"Mama!" he murmured, as she wrapped her arms around him and rocked him. "I hungee!"

She took him to his highchair and fed him strawberries.

Tina lifted him and carried him upstairs, changed him into pajamas and sat him in the crib so he could sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Artie awoke from a long nap and yelled for someone to put him in the playpen.

"Baby feeling better? He's not cranky anymore, is he? Is he?" Tina spoiled him with love, pinching his cheeks and patting his head.

She lifted him from the crib and sat him in his playpen after his request. He teethed on the handle of his rattle for a good five minutes before declaring it was time for her to get him out of the hot pajama and into cooler clothes.

She got him onto the changing table and removed the footie, checking his diaper while she was at it. She then stopped when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

She responded, "Hi, Emma."

"Baby Quinnie is lonely. I'm busy with chores, and Rachel is out shopping.. I was wondering if we could set up a playdate between Artie and Quinn."

"Sure, sounds great." Tina pulled the phone away and asked Artie, "Wanna play with Quinn for a while?"

He nodded, giggling.

"Today at 4:20?"

"That'll work."

Tina quickly put Artie in a blue T-shirt that fell just above his hip and and a new diaper, and put his glasses on him. "Now baby can see better."

"Uh huh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Tina changed Quinn's diaper and pulled her light pink shirt down, then returned her to the playmat.

There, Artie and Quinn sat playing together, in only shirts, diapers, and booties. Tina just loved this idea.

"Vis is so fun," Quinn squeaked, piling a block onto another.

Artie giggled, "Me having fun!"

"Me's having fun too."

"So fun!"

Their vocabulary was so limited, and they could only pronounce so much.

The two were filled with surprise as the block tower grew and grew. It was a bagajizillion feet tall, until it collapsed, leaving them in disappointment.

Artie wondered, _How did Tina build it very, very tall? _He couldn't. Maybe his mama had superpowers or something.

They decided to play ball instead. Blocks was too hard.

"Whoa!" Quinn squealed after Artie rolled the ball to her. She nudged it back.


	10. Faster!

**I do not own Glee! Review please. **

_A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a long time AGAIN, but I am finally back. Sorry, been busy as usual. Thanks for staying with me even though I left you all hanging. _

Artie rested his cheek against Tina's as she rocked him in the rocking chair.

"A lot of excitement today, huh baby?" Tina asked, smiling.

He nodded, groggy, his eyes barely open.

"Yeah." She rocked the chair slower. "Remember when Uncle Scooty and Auntie Mi came? That was fun."

"Uncie Scooty is funny."

"I know, Artie."

"Auntie Mi is nice."

"I know. And they want to come back some time this week."

Artie giggled, rubbing his face into Tina's shoulder.

"It's a nice night. Hey, maybe we should go for a walk."

"But Mama, it's beddytime."

"It's eight. We can go to bed late today."

"I want a walk!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"This is nice."

Artie had no choice but to agree with his mama. It was nice out that night.

"It's a little chilly, though."

"Baba."

"You want your baba?"

He nodded as she reached into her bag. She handed him a bottle of warm milk for him to suck down.

Tina spoke to him as he cooed into the bottle's nipple. She slightly swerved his wheelhair down the sidewalk, as it soothed him.

He leaned back in his chair, resting his head on Tina's chest. "Mama?"

"What, baby?"

"I love you," Artie managed to say without spitting milk everywhere.

"I love you too."

"Milky gone."

She retrieved the empty bottle and stuffed it into her bag.

"We go home?"

"Want to go home?"

"Yeah. It been long walk."

"Yes, it has been."

"Fast!"

"Want to go fast?" She raced down the sidewalk, making Artie giggle with excitement.

"Faster, Mama, faster!"

Now Tina was laughing, too. "I can't go any faster, I can't!"


	11. Playtime

**I do not own Glee! Review please. **

"Mama! Mama!"

Tina hurried to the nursery.

"I want out!" Artie cried, grasping the bars of the crib.

She stepped over the scattered toys, trying to reach the crib.

"I want out!"

"Sssshhhh." She finally pulled him out of the crib and began to rock him. "Sssshhhh."

"I wanna pway, Mama!"

She set him down in the playpen, and began to clean the pigsty of a nursery.

Artie teethed on the corner of a building block, gazing around at his mama. His eyes followed as she constantly scooped toys and put them in the playpen. So _that's_ where everything went...

"All of these toys were in the playpen, Artie," she said, "How did they get out? Are you throwing them?"

He didn't only throw toys. He also went crazy and accidentally dropped them. Sometimes, he even squeezed small toys between the bars of the playpen and giggled as they fell.

He snickered as his mama shook her head, sighing.

"Mama, play with me!" Artie clapped loudly.

She picked up empty bottles and rejected pacifiers before stepping into the playpen.

He removed the block from his mouth and tossed it to her like a bowling ball.

"Uh..." She wiped the slobber off on her pants.

"Build tower!" Artie begged of her.

"Sweetie, I think I'm going to need more blocks..."

He looked around for more blocks. He soon spotted some, and stuffed them in his hands. "Hewe, Mama."

"Six blocks isn't going to make much, but okay."

He pulled on her fingerless glove, wrinkling the fabric. He then experimented with her boots, which were easily within reach.

He often enjoyed exploring his mama. Getting to know one another's body enforced the bond and strengthened the trust.

Tina pulled him closer, allowing him to reach her easier.

He snuggled with his mama. He cooed as she crooned words to him.


End file.
